It's All Good
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Future Mother's Day Fic. Finn and Rachel's life ten years after graduation.


**Title:** It's All Good  
**Author:** Blondezilla90  
**Raiting:** PG  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Rachel, Amy Hudson, Kurt/David, Carole/Burt  
**Word Count:** ~2400  
**Disclaimer: ****Amy Hudson and David belong to me, the others belong to Ryan Murphy.**  
**Summary:** Future Mother's Day Fic. Finn and Rachel's life ten years after graduation.

**A/N 1: **I felt like writing a short Mother's Day fic, completely unrelated to current storyline.

**A/N 2: **David is the someone, Kurt ends up with in the future. Don't be surprised if you read his name.

xxxxxxxxxx

„Daddy, daddy....daddddddddy.....," little Amy Hudson squealed and ran as fast as her little feet could carry her towards the tall man who was standing near the entrance. She giggled while he knelt down to open his arms for his little girl, holding her in his arm when she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Hey pumpkin'. How was preschool?" Finn asked and placed a kiss on her forehead and nose. The little girl yet again giggled and wrapped her tiny legs around his hip as he picked her up.

"Good....we made something for mommy, cause it's mother's day on Sunday." She smiled brightly, sticking the tip of her tongue through the tiny tooth gap. Finn chuckled and set her down on the ground.

"Well how about you grab your stuff and show me?" The little girl nodded in response and ran over to her seat, grabbing her stuff to show it to her daddy. Amy Hudson was 5 years old, had brown long hair and big brown eyes just like her mother. While she had her mother's looks, and as they recently discovered her singing talent, she was character wise more like her father.

Finn smiled as he watched his daughter collect her stuff. Soon she grabbed her little backpack and her gifts, walking towards Finn with big eyes. He knelt down yet again and took a look at the large paper she was carrying a smile spread across her face.

"Did you make that? Is that mommy?" Finn asked and pointed at a figure that was larger than the others, had a green face and long brown hair. Amy nodded and giggled.

"It's mommy as Elphaba, just like she used to be in New York. This is you and me in the audience with Auntie Tina and Uncle Artie. There is Papa and Poppa...oh and Grandma and Grandpa." Amy proudly explained and smiled, showing some other stuff she made, which included two flowers made out of paper.

"And where are the others? Uncle Kurt, Uncle David?...Mercedes...?" He asked and received a huff in response.

"Daddy, they're in Hollywood. Did you forget?" Little Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Okay, Finn was wrong. Some of her attitude was from her mother.

"Well did you know they'll be here in Lima this weekend?" Finn got up from his kneeling position and took Amy's hand, walking outside and towards his car.

"Awesome....Oh, and dad?...can we hide the gifts so mommy won't find them?" Amy asked as she put her stuff on the back seat and climbed into her car seat, buckling herself up with the help of Finn. He nodded his head and kissed her forehead, getting into the car himself.

"Of course...I know the perfect place." With that he drove off to home with his little girl, but not without doing a little detour.

xxxxxxxx

Rachel was sitting on the front porch of her house, twisting a mug with steaming hot tea between her hands. She was looking at the kids who were playing on the street with a smile on their faces. For five months now she was living in Lima again. She had spend ten years in New York and lived her dream of being a Broadway star. She was in a few off Broadway plays before she got her big break through in Wicked. After a three year run she decided it was time to go back to her roots.

She was married, had a child and felt the need of having her family closer to hers. It was hard to go back to Lima, but as for now she hadn't regretted her decision. She was leading a quiet life here and she enjoyed every second of it. She'll always have to possibility to go back to New York if the suburban life would turn out not to be the right thing.

As Rachel lifted the mug to her lips to take a sip, she saw her husband's car pull into the driveway of their house. She smiled brightly as the backdoor opened and a small brown haired girl jumped out of the backseat and ran towards her with open arms.

"Hello mommy...," the little girl grinned and jumped on the little bench, hugging her mother tightly. Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her up on her lap.

"Hey....." She placed a kiss on the side of her head and looked up at her husband, a smile on her face.

"Amy go inside and wash your hands and face. Next time I tell grandma not to give you any ice cream while I am in the bathroom." Finn rolled his eyes and Amy laughed, jumping off her mother's lap to run inside. Rachel chuckled and shifted a little, receiving a kiss from Finn as he sat down, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"How's my star?" He whispered into her ear and smiled as Rachel blushed a little, turning her head to look at him.

"I am not a star anymore," she mumbled and leaned towards him to kiss him softly.

"You'll always be my star." Finn answered against her lips and deepened the kiss a little, holding his wife tightly in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was still asleep as Amy burst into the bedroom, carrying her gifts for her mother. She laughed loudly and ran towards the bed, jumping up and down on it.

"Mommy wake up....mommmmmmmy.....," Amy giggled and put her stuff on her father's side of the bed, crawling on top of Rachel to tickle her sides. Rachel didn't move and bit the insides of her cheeks, trying not to laugh. Amy on the other hand seemed to grow frustrated and crawled off Rachel. She lifted the sheets and made her way under it, moving her hands under the shirt to tickle her mother again. This time Rachel laughed out loud and moved the sheets.

"Morning." Amy smiled and laid down on Rachel's chest, hugging her tightly. She smiled and kissed the top of her head sleepily, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"Morning sweetie..." She replied and tickled her sides lightly, causing Amy to squirm and roll off her mother.

"Mommmmyy...stop....stoooop....," she giggled and crawled away, sitting up.

"Why stop? You tickled me too." Rachel pouted and laid back down, pulling the sheets over her head. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed her gifts, settling herself on Rachel's lap again. Rachel took a peek at Amy, who moved the sheets away and smiled.

"Happy Mother's day, Mommy..." She smiled and turned around the picture she drew. Rachel gasped a little and smiled tenderly, moving her finger over it.

"This is you...as Elphaba...and everyone else...except Uncle Kurt, Uncle David and Mercedes who live in Hollywood." She smiled and revealed the other gifts, handing them to Rachel. A tear escaped Rachel's eye and she took a deep breath.

"Do you like it, Mommy?" Rachel nodded her head and smiled brightly, putting the stuff aside to pull Amy closer, giving her a big kiss.

"Yes baby girl..they're awesome...thank you very much." Amy snuggled into her mother's embrace and smiled, listening to her heartbeat.

"Ohhhhhhh..almost forgot...C'mon." Amy said and moved away from Rachel, jumping off the bed and holding out her hand. Rachel looked at her confused and got off the bed as well, taking her hand. She led her mother downstairs into the kitchen, smiling brightly as Finn poured some orange juice into Amy's cup.

"What is this?" Rachel asked and walked over to the table, where Amy sat down.

"Happy Mother's Day," Finn said and leaned towards his wife to kiss her lips. Rachel responded to the kiss and smiled.

"Amy and I made breakfast for you." Finn maneuvered Rachel over to her chair and sat her down, taking his seat right next to her.

"This is really nice of you guys. Thank you so much." She put her hands their cheeks and smiled, taking her fork to dig through the pancakes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Finn, Rachel and Amy made their way over to the Hudson/Hummel household, where Rachel's dads were already preparing everything for the big dinner. The past years it had been a tradition that Finn's and Rachel's family would come together on mother's day and the men cook for the women. Rachel loved how their families grew closer over the years. Even Kurt and his father Burt, whom Finn's mother married a year before graduation, was getting along great with the Berry's.

"Poppa, Papa...Grandma.." Amy smiled and ran towards Rachel's dads who were in the kitchen with Carole. Rachel followed her along with Finn and greeted everyone, walking into the yard where Kurt was sitting with David and Burt.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted them and smiled, hugging each of them.

"Hey Rachel...Where's my little princess?" Burt asked and got up from his chair.

"Inside with the rest...." She replied and laughed as Burt walked into the kitchen. She watched Finn as he sat down on the chair Burt previously sat in, pulling her by her hips to place her on his lap. Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his.

"So how's Hollywood treating you guys?" She looked over to Kurt who lowered his sunglasses a little to get a better look at her.

"Very good. Mercedes seems to really take off as a singer and she supports us as much as she can." Kurt answered and looked over to David who blushed a little.

"Oh and I'm getting married soon." He laughed and raised his hand to show a simple golden ring on his finger.

"No way....you proposed David?" Finn asked and looked at him. He nodded his head and smiled brightly.

"Someone had to ask...I bet my life on it he wouldn't have." David laughed and moved away when Kurt was trying to hit him, missing the back if his head by a few inches. Rachel laughed and smiled, burying her face in the crook of Finn's neck, taking in his scent.

"Well I'm glad to hear. Now I don't have to worry he'll try snatch Finn away from me." David laughed loudly along with Rachel, while Kurt glared at her playfully and Finn pulled away shocked. He moved his hands to her side and started to poke and tickle her.

"Sometimes I do think it would have been the smarter choice to be with him." Finn said and winked at Kurt, who was now laughing along with the others.

"What's going on here? Leave my daughter in law alone...." Carole said and walked over to Finn, grabbing his ears from behind to pull lightly. Rachel smiled and shook her head, pecking his lips.

"It's all good."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Now that was a fun day, wasn't it?" Finn whispered to Rachel as he carried their sleeping daughter into the house. Rachel nodded her head and walked into the kitchen, putting some over the leftovers into the fridge. Soon she followed Finn upstairs into their daughters room. She grabbed a set of pj's and handed them to Finn as he undressed Amy and put the PJ's on.

Rachel smiled at the gentleness and watched him as he put her under the sheets and kissed the tip of her nose, getting up and leading Rachel out of the room into their own bedroom. He smiled and grabbed her hips from behind, placing a kiss on her neck before he turned her around and looked down at her.

"Now that we're alone I can give you my gift." He winks and and grabbed a long velvet box. Rachel raised an eyebrow and grabbed it from his hands.

"I know it's not really fitting with mother's day, but when I saw it I couldn't resist buying it." He smiled and waited for Rachel to open it, smiling even more as she gasped loudly.

"Finn you shouldn't have." She said and took the golden necklace into her hand, moving her fingers over the little star that was attached to it.

"I should have," he answered and placed his lips on her forehead. "Turn it around."

"My Wife, My Star." She read out loud, a few tears pooling in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked up, getting on her tip toes to place her lips on Finn's.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful." She handed the necklace to Finn and moved her hair up, waiting for him to put it on. In one swift motion Rachel turned around and pushed him on the bed, straddling his hips as she attacked his lips.

"Now...that...we've covered this...I....wanted to ask you something." Rachel mumbled after a while into the kiss and felt Finn roll them over so she was laying next to him.

"What?" He looked at her and ran his fingers over her shoulder and neck. Her eyes sparkled and Finn had to resist the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless.

"What do you think about Amy getting a brother or sister?" Finn paused for a second and Rachel smiled at him, placing her lips against his cheek.

"Well..certainly I wouldn't mind practicing for it," he chuckled and tried to kiss her again, but Rachel pulled away from him.

"What if we don't need to practice anymore, because we're already in production?" She looked at him and took his hand to move it to her belly. Finn looked at her confused, but soon it seemed to click in his head.

"You are...you're pregnant?" He asked a little speechless. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Three months...I know it for a few days now, but I wanted to tell you today." Suddenly Finn wrapped his large arms around her and rolled on top of her, pressing his lips to hers. Slowly he made his way down to her abdomen and smiled brightly, placing gentle kisses on it.

"Well let's hope for a little boy with whom I can play football with." Finn chuckled and Rachel giggled, slapping his head playfully before pulling him up to kiss him passionately.

THE END


End file.
